An Unlikely Love
by Rei Yuriko
Summary: Sasuke has left with Orochi and Naruto has gone to train with Jiraiya. This leaves two lonely girls. SakuHina SakuraXHinata Lemon Yuri


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of the characters they belong to Kishimoto. I just play with them. w

**Summary:** Sasuke has left with Orochi and Naruto has gone to train with Jiraiya. This leaves two lonely girls. SakuHina (Sakura/Hinata) F/F Lemon Yuri

Sasuke had left and it was beginning to sink in for Sakura. Naruto had promised to bring him back but the mission had failed and Naruto had been badly hurt. This was not something that Sakura had thought that Sasuke was capable of. Not that he wasn't strong enough to hurt Naruto but they were close friends or at lest they had been. She was baffled as to what could have made him change so much so quickly. Why would he have gone to someone like Orochimaru? Why would he have left Konoha and all his friends? Why would he have left her? She loved him and would have done anything for him. These things were going through her head over and over again. All she did when she was alone was cry, and sometimes when something would remind her of him she would cry even in public. It made her ashamed for it was not befitting of a ninja to show emotion.

One night she was in her room crying. She cried so much that she made her self sick and through up. She thought to herself

"What can I do, what can I do?" There was nothing that could heal her wounds. She decided to go down to the Bathhouse to relax a little.

She slipped into the hot bath. The air was cool and calming. It seemed as though it was soothing her soul and heart. Her body was tired as well. After all she had just started training with the Hokage, Tsunade. She was a really hard sensei. A thought of Sasuke darted back into her head and a stream of tears cascaded down both cheeks. She tried to wipe them up with her hands but ended up just getting her whole face wet.

Then she heard a faint crying sound in another part of the bath. She thought

"Should I go try to find out who it is or just give her her space?" She sat there for a while and the crying got louder. She couldn't ignore it now. She swam out farther into the Bath until she got out to a rock. Behind it was the girl. It was Hinata. Sakura looked down at her then down at her chest. It was big and beautiful. She blushed.

"Why did I blush?" Sakura thought. Then she looked back up at Hinata's face,

streaked with tears.

"Hinata? What's wrong?" Said Sakura.

"Oh, Sakura" She said blushing. "Eh-to, eh-to, I, I just, I miss Naruto. I never got to tell him how I feel about him before he left, and now he won't be back for a long time." She stuttered out.

"Hmm." Sakura shed a small tear.

"Oh Sakura I'm sorry. I didn't think you must miss Sasuke so much more."

"No. It's alright Hinata. No one has the right to compare who feels more pain. I know you love Naruto. I think everyone but Naruto knew. Naruto no Baka."

"You knew? Everybody knew?" She blushed.

"Well yeah you always acted different around him."

"Oh I see." She looked down. Sakura sat down next to Hinata and put her arm around Hinata. Hinata blushed as She felt Sakura's breast touch her own. Sakura leaned over and kissed Hinata on the forehead. Hinata's face went beet red. Then so did Sakura's.

"I think the heat of the bath is getting to me. I'm going to head out." Said Sakura.

"Me too." Said Hinata, and they walked out together.

Later that night when Sakura got back home she thought about what had happened at the bathhouse. What had happened? Why did she look at Hinata's breasts, why did they make her blush, and most importantly why did She kiss her. Granted it was just on the forehead but it didn't feel like that. It felt like more. It made her heart race. It made her cheeks flush. It felt romantic, but why? She loved Sasuke not Hinata. She wondered what Hinata felt. Hinata loved Naruto after all. What must she have thought about the events at the bathhouse? Maybe she didn't notice. Sakura hoped that Hinata didn't notice.

"Why would she have noticed" thought Sakura. "After all it was just a kiss on the forehead, nothing more. She must not have noticed. Why would it cross Hinata's mind that I was falling for her." So she convinced herself that there was nothing to worry about. Hinata did not know her feelings, and then she went to sleep.

The next day Sakura got up early to go train with Tsunade. They met up out at the training grounds.

"Ok Sakura. I want you to collect chakra in your fist and then punch this rock." Said Tsunade. Sakura didn't move. "Sakura! What are you doing? You've been spacing out all day. That's not befitting of a ninja of your caliber. Is something bothering you?"

"Well, maybe." Said Sakura.

"What is it?"

"Tsunade, have you ever fallen in love with a girl?"

"Ah I see now. Yes I have in fact but I don't like it to be public information. Can you keep it secret?"

"Of course Sensei."

"Well a long time ago I was training another pupil and I fell deeply in love with her. You know who I'm talking about right Sakura?"

"Shizune?"

"Yes that's right, but I never told her and now I feel it would be too awkward. Well some things were never meant to be."

"Why didn't you tell her?"

"Well I was too sure that she would never feel the same way."

"I see." Sakura looked sad, and Tsunade could tell.

"Sakura why don't you go for a lunch break. We've been at it for a long time."

"Thank you Sensei." Said Sakura looking down. Then she slowly walked of into town. She decided to head down to Ichiraku Ramen. She slipped in and sat on one of the stools. Then she noticed that next to her was Hinata.

"Stay calm" She said to her self. "Hinata doesn't know" She looked over at Hinata and said "Hi." Hinata blushed so much it looked like her face was about to combust.

"Um eh-to, eh-to, hi Sakura" Then she turned her face in embarrassment.

"Damn it." thought Sakura. "She must think something of what happened last night or she wouldn't be acting this way." She ordered some ramen. "What does she think about me? Is she mad at me? Does she hate me? What should I do?" Hinata paid and got up to leave.

"Um… see you later Sakura-chan." Then her face turned beet red again and she ran off.

"Here is your ramen Sakura-san" Said Ayame Sakura are her ramen wondering what to do about Hinata.

Later that day Sakura was walking home from training with Tsunade and she saw Hinata wandering the streets.

"What should I do?" thought Sakura. "Should I talk to her? Should I ignore her?" Then she thought back to what Tsunade had said earlier that day. She thought "I have to take action right now or it will soon become too late." She walked over to Hinata.

"Hey Hinata."

"Oh, Sakura-chan I didn't see you there."

"What are you up to?"

"Oh… nothing much just walking around."

"Would you like to come over to my place and have some tea? I have my own apartment now so we won't bother my parents."

"Eh-to, eh-to… I don't know if I should. I don't want to be an imposition on you."

"Trust me you won't. I wouldn't have asked you if it would be an imposition."

"Oh, but I don't know."

"Come on Hinata lets go."

"Oh, ok." They walked towards Sakura's flat. Sakura was worried. She wanted to tell Hinata how she felt but she was deadly afraid too. What if Hinata was strait? What if she hated gay people? I was all too frightening. She didn't want to ruin their friendship over this. They had become rather close as of late. When they got to her flat Sakura unlocked the door and held it open for Hinata. She bowed and then walked in. Sakura followed. It was a small flat. Just a few tatami mats. Sakura went over to the electric tea kettle and turned it on.

"Go ahead and sit" said Sakura, gesturing towards a pillow by the table in the middle of the room. "The tea will be a little while make your self comfortable."

"Thank you." said Hinata as she sat down. Sakura walked over to the table and sat down on the other side. They sat there in silence looking at one another. Hinata blushed and looked down. Then the tea kettle started to whistle. Sakura jumped and hit the table as she quickly got up.

"Sorry about that." said Sakura.

"Oh, don't worry about it Sakura-chan." Sakura pored out some tea into two cups, and brought them over to the table. They sat there and drank their tea, looking at each other, not saying a word. They both finished their tea. Hinata set her cup down.

"Um I better go. It's getting late." Hinata said as she got up to go. Sakura got up as well, and grabbed Hinata's shoulder.

"Don't leave. Please."

"But, but its late Sakura-chan."

"Please." Sakura begged tears welling up in her eyes then she leaned in and kissed Hinata on the lips. Blush spread across Hinata's face. Her eyes widened in shock. Then she closed her eyes and engaged in the kiss. Sakura grabbed Hinata's upper lip with her lips and massaged it. Hinata licked Sakura's lower lip. Sakura rapped her arms around Hinata and pushed her to the floor. They rolled around tangling themselves up in each other. The smell of sex was in the air as the two became wet.

Sakura zipped off her shirt and unhooked her bra letting her sweet bosom fall out. Then she helped Hinata do the same. The two topless girls lay back down on the tatami mats. Sakura leaned down and licked Hinata's nipple until it was hard. Then she sucked on it while massaging her other breast.

"Ah! That feels so good! Ah! Oh Kami sama!" She arched her back as her right leg began to shake uncontrollably. Sakura gave Hinata little pecking kisses all over her chest and up her neck and then back to her lips as they rushed back into a passionate kiss. Sakura stroked Hinata's now much longer locks.

Hinata grabbed Sakura and pulled her close then wrapped her legs around her body. They rolled around a little more and Sakura slipped her hand down Hinata's pants and rubbed her from the outside of her panties. Hinata moaned and long deep moan. Sakura moved her hand up to Hinata's clit and pressed down hard sliding her fingers back and forth over it. Hinata made a high pitch squeaking sound.

"Ah, ah, ah, ahaaaha! Oooh oooooh UUH!" She moaned as she peeked. Then Sakura Slipped of Hinata's loose sweatpants, and then her little panties. Sakura slid down Hinata's body kissing her sweet fair skin all the way. She stopped for a minute at her navel and licked all around it. Then she got down to Hinata's soft pink folds. She stuck her tongue in and licked around. "Oooh uh th-that feels soo good." Sakura stuck her tongue in farther then pulled out and stuck in her fingers. She pressed up against Hinata's G-spot over and over again with Hinata moaning and moaning louder and louder until she came and wetness slid down Sakura's hand. She pulled out and licked her hand.

"I love you Hinata."

"I can tell."

"Do, do you…"

"Can't you tell?" They both smiled and lay back down and went to sleep.

To be continued…


End file.
